naruto and hinata make it
by killkill
Summary: Naruto who is now a prime candidate for the title hokage the war against madara has ended, Will naruto finaly realize that he loves hinata will it work out


Ok so this is my first fanfic please leave me reviews tell me everything you have on your mind i plan on doing a longterm series with multiple relationships

this is chapter one and two!

between more people but it will still be focused on one couple naruto and hinata i am a naruhina i dont care how long your reviews are make up as long as

you !

It was a hot summer day the recent rains put a sense of laziness in the air as naruto the blonde hair hero of the leaf relaxed the great war against the ten

tails and obito uchiha and madara uchiha ended years ago the village hidden in the leaf was nearly finished being rebuilt and lady tsunade was busy working

on plans to restore the hidden leaf completely it was almost as if all had been forgotten.

(narutos pov)

man i love your rammen old man its just as good as it was when i was a kid no better!.!Naruto he sat in the recentley rebuilt ichiraku ramen

shop his favorite place in all of the hidden a black blurr apears behind is it shizune?Naruto asks quietly. lady fifth requires you at

her office im on my way. says naruto as shizune who had just finished off his ramen and ordered an

eggroll to go payed for his food and left towards the hokage.

(shizunes pov)

W-what how did you get here before me!Asks shizune as naruto exited the office of the 5th hokage.I used my fathers jutsu theres a tag under the rug i

can get here in under 3 seconds from any where in the says in an aggrivated tone. stutters in embaressed tone.I have to admit

youve grown much stronger than even me in the past few thinks to herself remembering the naruto she met for the first time and him being a

small determined brat with a big dream and loud squeky voice.

(fast forward about three days)

Theirs to many to take on at onec i dont think i can keep this up for much longer lee yells as he destroys another water clone.I know just hold on help

should be here soon just naruto the situation was dieir and he knew it sakurs was unconscius and lee was almost aswell and even naruto was

being overtaken by the sheer numbers of the enemy what am i gonna do fuck theres to many i cant keep this up much longer and sakura

has fallen who will protect her and lee they need then naruto fell to the ground realizing he had been poisoned by a kunai the clones began to back

away as lee collapsed on the ground narutos vision began to blurr sudenley he heard a familiar voice one he had begun to love fist .Yelled

hinata as she jumped over naruto knocking down the enemy jutsu user who began to approach naruto.2 More anbu agents jumped down to grab sakura

and lee. Hinata crouched down to naruto and told him everything was ok as he passed out awoke in the hospital room he had been in to many

times before. damn ive been getting put in here alot he thought to himself. N-naruto kun. he heard in a low nervous voice hinata is that you he asked

looking towards the dark figure sitting in the chair at the corner of the room she was asleep realizing that she was talking in her sleep naruto got up picked

her up and left the hospital realizing it was 2 am he walked home with hinata in his arms. After ariving home he placed her in his bed put on his pjs and

layed next to her listening to her every word that she said in her sleep they were quiet but he heard them until he fell. Holding her in his arms.

The next morning when naruto awoke still holding hinata who had already awoken layed next to him her face a light pink but happy she roled onto her

back to look at naruto for a moment there eyes met no wrods were spoken but it was like they were having a conversation right there. The moment was

broken as sakura opened the window yelling at naruto for leaving the hospital not realizing hinata next to him until after she started looked

at hinata with a smirk on her face hinatas face turned a red as narutos did the same they all stayed there never moving never speaking a word for minutes

till finaly naruto spoke up. I woke up last night and saw hinata asleep in the chair so i gott up and brought her here i didnt want her to be uncomfortable i..

Its ok naruto you hard head said sakura. Can we talk about it over breakfeast asked sakura yes said naruto.I guess stuttered hinata.

as the three freinds sat around the small table in narutos kitchen few words were said regarding the mornings events until sakura asked naruto why

he didnt just take hinata to her house last night naruto responded with...Well it was so late and i didnt want to walk that far and i dont have any tags near

hinatas house and even if i did i couldnt have carried her with me i had to little said as he lifted one arm up and placed behind his head while

his face turned besides its not like i did something wrong last said sakura as she pointed towards hinata and asked how do you think she

felt about ok hinata stuttered. i enjoyed sleeping here with naruto in his bed rather than that chair in the naruto asked softly did you

stay with me in the hospital with me all night before?Yes said sakura realizing hinata was tearing up for some reason she did as sakura rised up and heded

for the. She stayed with you all day as well for the past week she never left your side she stayed with you the whole time.W-wha? naruto asked hinata as

sakura shut the door and left . Did you really stay that long with me.

Yes naruto kun hinata said as she began to cry. I was so worried about you i didnt want to leave you i was happy to stay with leaned towards

her and held her against him comforting her as well as himself for about 5 minutes they both got up and walked back to narutos bedroom and layed down

on the bed together holding one another hinata looked up at naruto and said...Naruto kun I love you. As the two fell asleep once again.

It was nearly four now and on the other side of the leaf sakura ino tenten kiba shikamaru choji lee and shino all sat around a table eating talking about

what they had done that morning sakura started to gigle as ino started bragging about training. What are you laughing at asked ino. Wwweeell i went to the

hospital room that naruto was in this morning he wasnt there he had left so i went to his apatment and opened his window i was about to scold him for

leaving and huess what?W hat the rest of the group said all together. Well naruto was laying in his bed with Hinata and they were just laying there

cuddleing eachother!No way exclaimed ino. Really were they rally kiba questioned said sakura they were there together all night see what

happened is naruto woke up and saw hinata sleeping in the chair so he picked her up and carried her to his appartment and slept with her and he never

woke her up i think they were about to kiss when i opened the window i felt kinda bad but it was amazing they looked so happy laying there together.

I cant beleive it lee yelled as he teared up yelling something about youth and of couple tenten when were you gonna tell us about you

and leen hhhmmmm.W-what how did you know about that?she screeched as lee went quiet and sank into his seet with the look of fear and desporation on

his face tenten realizing this slapped him on the back of his head telling him she didnt want to tell them apoligized mind hat

yelled sakura as she brought up the subject of naruto and hinata onec again. Kiba stoop up and said he was gonna go talk to naruto about the story sakura

told him.

as hinata and naruto layed together on there sides facing one another hinata repeated what she said before she fell asleep earlier that naruto

asked as he looked into her eyes he smiled and stared to blush. Hinata i wanted to say this before but nevercould i always wanted to but i wouldnt let

myself Hinata i love you teared at the thought of her lifetime crush and the man she had dreamed about for solong was laying right next to her

and felt the same as two closed there eyes as they bagan to kiss it started as a short lip to lip kiss but grew to a long loving kiss the two did not stop

till the dreaded window burs open and kiba leaned in once realizing what was going on he lost his grip and fell in with a loud thud within a second naruto

was right next to him with the look up of pure aggrivation on his face he picked kiba up kiba begining to say something unaware that he was already flying

through the opened window. Naruto yelled...You know i do have a front door that works just as good as this window i would rather you used it instead!

Naruto turned around to see hinata laying there looking at naruto with a look of total surprise he then realized that she did not know that naruto could

move so fast he also realized that he moved so fast that he not only pulled the blanket and sheets off his bed but also ripped the pajamas that he lent to

hinata realizing that her pants were on the floor and her under garments were pulled down to her knees he immediatley turned a deep shade of red as was

hinata who had yet to notice that naruto was staring at her revealed woman hood she covered her self with the shirt that was torn as well wicch then

revealed her breasts wich naruto also noticed naruto being nervous warped out of his bedroom right into the hokages office as she was assigning a mission

to shino lee and ino tsunade began to scold naruto about being in her office without a shirt ino blushed at the sight then yelled..Its not his fualt he cant

keep his shirt on around wait are you sleeping with hinata lady tsunade yelled as she slammed her fists against the her desk well good for you

naruto but why dont you stay in your ro...Before she could finish naruto had disapeared back to his room where hinata was now wrapped up in the sheet

that naruto had tore off his bed her face still growing red naruto apoligized reapeatedly about what happened hinata said it was ok naruto retreived her

clothes and a pair oh his boxers and gave them to hinata she left the room to the bathroom and changed into her clothes when she came out naruto was

dressed and had his sandels on he offered to take hinata to dinner at a restruant near the main gate she graciously agreed and slipped her shoes on and

together they left as they turned a street corner a messanger from hinatas family told hinata that her and naruto were wanted at the family

house for dinner naruto nervously agreed and with that the two were off to eat dinner with hinatas family.

where is hinata i sent that meesenger an hour ago dinner is nearly complete said hinatas head advisor as he paced back and fourth in the main hall just

then hinata and naruto came throught the door together holding hands as if they were a newly married couple the supervisor ran towards them and

hinata where have you been dinner is nearly complete naruto what are you wearing come with me hinata go to the main dining hall your father is

wait. Naruto exclaimed as he was dragged away in to another part of the house hinata turned and walked towards the dining room her father

was sitting there as the food was being brought out and placed on the table. Father i have returned. Please come and sit hinata i want to talk to you about

you and naruto hinatas father who was head of their we shall wait for naruto to grunted naruto as he stood in

the door way to he main dinning bosted hinatas father ashe spit up water luaghing at the sight and hinata gigled at the sight that

stood in front of her naruto stood in a traditional guest wrobe of the famils it was white with black edges and an eye on the front right breast that was

white with a black outline the only problem was it was much to short fot the tall ninja it wrose up to his knees and th shoulders were tight the chest was

partialy open becuase it could not close naruto embaressed sat at the table infront of a plate next to hinata he looked at hinatas father and hinata and then

at all the empty chairs at the large table naruto asked why he was invited to dinner hinatas father said he would explain after dinner.

Naruto hinata i want to discuss the recent events between the two of you these past few days.U-uhm ok says naruto in a nervous worry

naruto im happy that my duaghter would fall in love with a boy who even being hated by everyone but still held his head high and had a dream as big as

hokage and still be in love with a man who was more powerful than all the hokage it makes me proud and i support you and hinatas relation ship but i do

have a few rulles and are they naruto asked.

For starters i want to make sure that you are actually dating currently naruto realizing that he and hinata were not infact dating turned pink and started to

say ww-well...hinata inturupted yes father we are dating and were on our way to a date when we recieved a message stating you wanted to have dinner

with us so we came srtaight i would atleast want that now on to the others you may take her on dates at any time she may sleep at your

apartment but i must be informed and what you do deos not matter to me as long as your being safe i do not care you may not leave the leaf without my

permision and atleast two othe freinds i know the springs are only a fewmiles away i would prefer that when you did go an dates and not gonna stay at

narutos you arrive home no later than 1 you may stay here naruto over night and oneother thing my duaghter she is still my baby girl if you

hurt her or allow someone else to hurt her i will not be pleased at all and there will be problems between you understand naruto?Y-yes sir i do. Now

hinata i want you to protect naruto as well and all the things i told him go for you father i you and naruto may go oohh and naruto i

would prefer you stayed here tonight its late and i wouldnt want you walking home this late at sir naruto says as hinata grabs his wrist and drags

him towards her room.

As they get inside naruto sits on her bed but the wrobe he wore vame undone revealing his boxers that were a partialy see through revealing his man hood

hinata turned a bright pink and froze from being nervous naruto noticed this got up fixed the wrobe he returned about 20 minutes later in pajamas he got

from hinatas head supervisor to find hinata nearly completely naked with her back turned to the door picking out pajamas naruto stood there and watched

her look through her closet she had only tight pantys on as she selected a night gown and turned realizing that naruto had been watching her she blushed

and drpped her night gown she quickly bent down picked it up and put it on she then walked towards naruto and grabbed his neck and the two started

kissing and sat on the bed together then they layed down and fell asleep cuddleing each other.

The next day asnaruto and hinata leave for a walk kiba comes up behind them with a bandaged left arm he jumps in front of naruto and yells. You jerk

you throught me out of a window you know how dangerous that is jeez i only wanted to talk to you about hinata sakura said hat she found you to

cuddleing together in your said naruto she did and we were last night as well and sorry about the window thing i was aggrivated that you

would just barge in. Well you didnt throw sakura out the window yelled kiba. Well im afraid of sakura arent you? Asked yeah but you could

have been a little nicer just sayin but never mind that are you two dating now or are you just holding hands for were dating and your kinda ruining

are morning walk do you mind. Oh sorry said kiba as he and his dog companion jumped towards there home for more training. Naruto would you like to

go eat breakfast theres a fried beef stand up the road with great honey grilled beef. Yes lets go its on me.

it has been three months since naruto and hinata started dating they have gone on many dates gone a handful of small missions together and now

sleep together every night in either hinatas house or narutos apartment shikamaru and ino started dating lee and tenten are still together lee hascalmed

down and the feelings for eachother have grown strongnaruto has helped hinata train he has also kept his word with hinatas father and protects her every

day they are happy and naruto is thinking about mariage and so is hinata but they have yet to discuss it together lady tsunade is weakening as she ages

everyone is aware that she will soon be stepping down from her position as hokage and everyone knows who will replace her the loudmouth of the leaf the

number one surprise ninja the hero of the leaf naruto uzamaki and it wouldnt belong before he was summoned.

Shizune its time to get naruto he is needed at my office yes ma'am right away.A matter of seconds and naruto is in the office in front lady tsunade.

Naruto you know why you have been summoned you have been chosen to become the sixth hokage i will be stepping down in 1 week you are to come with

me to a meeting with the other kage and our nations fudelle lord i will be assigning 10 anbu members and you will be personally escorted by hinata and

remember you are to be on you best behavior while were there you may not tell anyone but hinata and her father thats it we will be leaving in two days

inorder to arrive there ontime get prepared you are lady tsunade i will inform hinata and her father. And one other thing naruto your

mothers ring i found it in a box in the basement with a few ruined pictures here. Naruto started to tear up as lady tsunade reached into her dask and pulled

out a wooden box she held it up to naruto. Naruto reached out and grabbed it he opened the box to reveal a ring that was simplein appearence with a large

saphire in the middle with rubys lining it the metal was special when chakra flowed into it word would glow they read i love you naruto was crying with

tears of joy he placed the box in his pocket and ran toward the house of his lover he told her and her father the news hinata cried with tears of joyas naruto

explained everything they then left together to go and get supplies as they were walking by a clothes store a buitiful whit dress with lavender flower petals

and flowers on it caught hinatas eyes she stopped and stared at it there werent many left naruto noticed this but pretnded he didnt as they walked away

naruto summoned a shadow clone and told him to go back and buy the dress as well as a pair of ear rings that matched his mothers wedding ring then to

take them to his apartmen and put them in a drawr the clone did so while naruto and hinata continued shopping for supplies they went to dinner and left to

narutos apartment there was only one more day and they would be leaving together to the meeting naruto has been dreaming of his whole life and it was

finally happening. And he couldnt be happier!


End file.
